User talk:86.42.106.103
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freddieholc page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 19:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) How are you doing? I like Freddieholc's idea. Don't worry. I said, I like Freddieholc's idea. Don't worry. Can you announce more movies and TV Shows for Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series? How are you doing? I said, how are you doing? Where's Pokemonlover1? I was talking to Thomaspercyjamestobyhenryandgordonfan about that's enough films in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Not Pokemonlover1. Okay? I said, I was talking to Thomaspercyjamestobyhenryandgordonfan about that's enough films in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Not Pokemonlover1. Okay? How are you doing? I said, how are you doing? Who is gonna be Princess Luna's boyfriend? I said, who is gonna be Princess Luna's boyfriend? Great idea! I said, great idea! Good idea. It was awesome. Stop annoying Freddieholc. Okay? I am sorry. Please forgive me? What's wrong with JanethePegasus? I said, how are you doing? What thing when you like ThomasXTwilight better than? Are you here? Freddieholc You got a point there. I've have been thinking about what you said and on my way home too. So I'll change that now. Well I'm not so sure about it. A human in prehistoric Time with the dinosaurs does sound very strange. Well I'll have a think. Pokemonlover1 Why did you detete Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue and the Thomas/MLPFIM/Kung Fu Panda stuff? I really, really, really wanted those things to be happened. And besides, there was a sequel called Planes: Fire and Rescue. And I do not want so many guest stars in the Roary the Racing Car/Kung Fu Panda movies, Holiday special and TV Series. YOU GOT THAT?!?!? Freddieholc I would but there's no poster for the second film. Don't tell me. it's Wenoo.net Website right? No. I'm not bothered to go on there. This will happen again just like Vimeo and Zippcast. So no way ho say. Well there isn't. Well that should what Zippcast get. it will serve them right for takking me off. Well I'm not sure yet. but between you and me making films was very hard and very tiring. I sometime thinks it will never end. Why you think crossover films and posters are much more important to you then our friendship? Look it's not only me who got taken off Zippcast. Danny's Adventures series, Pooh's Adventures seires and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa series got taken off as well. Also read what this says: http://lionkingrulez.deviantart.com/journal/ZippCast-369960305 It's The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Bare Necessities, I wanna be Like You, I just Can't wait to be King, Zero to Hero, Part of your World, A whole new world,... Well I just like them all. Well I'm still thinking about it and maybe it's best i leave Sophie and Sky's Adventures of Hairspray aside just in case it might confused everyone on the internet. No, no. It's best I don't do the Sophie and Sky's Adventures with the live action series. No. I will not do Sophie an Sky's Adventures series. besides that I don't have the secret of Nimh. Not a lover of it. besides what will Amanda Seyfried the actor of Sophie and Dominic Cooper the actor of SKy going to say when I make Sophie and Sky's Adventures series? That's ok. oh ok. Yes. No. Not a good idea. I'm not much of a fan of Herbie, sorry. Sorry. Sorry. but YakooWarnerMovies101 is going to make Winnie the Pooh Enters the Magic School Bus TV series.. Lenny456, I think youre getting abit carried away with the ideas. besides I can not talk right now I had a long day and I'm shattered. Look I don't want anymore ideas from you or ZackLEGOHarryPotter. I'm just of what i got right now. besides that I do not have any more room left on my laptop to add some more films or TV Series. Thanks.